


All of my Broken Places

by sakuranomi808



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranomi808/pseuds/sakuranomi808
Summary: J2 ficlet of what I think happened when filming wrapped after the barn scene
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 230





	All of my Broken Places

Jared hears the director call “cut”, but it’s distant and far away like he’s a hundred miles under water. Blood rushes hot and hard through his veins, thundering in his ears, and he can hardly catch his breath between the sobs still wracking his body. He’s still supporting most of Jensen’s weight, but in an instant -- quick as a heartbeat -- the tables turn, and he feels himself collapse against Jensen’s chest; strong, familiar arms coming around to circle him. 

The younger man can only nod gratefully, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face in Jensen’s shoulder as his heart begins to settle into a steady rhythm once more. The set has gone completely silent, the crew well aware of how these scenes affect the two of them long after the camera stops rolling. It’s an unspoken rule at this point, and Jared knows without a doubt that they’re alone now, the skeleton crew having quietly retreated as soon as the shot was done. 

Jensen is still whispering quiet reassurances against his ear, rubbing soothing circles against his back even though he’s still trembling too. Finally, Jared pulls back enough to meet Jensen’s eyes and they share a moment of unspoken understanding. Jensen’s quiet strength is what’s gotten him through it all -- fifteen years of the highest of highs and lowest of lows -- and Jared can hardly believe it’s coming to an end. 

Before he can stop himself, before he can get lost in the utter irony of it all, Jared whispers, “Jen… tell me it’s gonna be okay.” 

Jensen huffs out a quiet laugh and nods, bringing his hand up to rest upon Jared’s heart. Instead of answering, he brushes his lips over Jared’s, soft and almost chaste, just like the first time all those years ago. Jared smiles and leans in to deepen the kiss, threading his fingers through Jensen’s as his heart starts to quicken once more.


End file.
